cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Link Joker
Link Joker (リンクジョーカー Rinku Jōkā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate which first debuted in Trial Deck 11: Star-Vader Invasion. This clan is used by multiple characters in Season 3 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime and is the avatar of Void. The units in this clan feature black rings with red auras. Its a defensive clan focused on the ability to lock your opponent's rear-guards, making them unable to do anything or be replaced or moved until the end of the target player's next turn. Units gain bonuses and additional skills when units are locked. Sets containing Link Joker cards Trial Decks *Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion Booster Sets *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (11 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (??? cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion Races Unique Races *Cyber Beast *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Cyber Golem *Cyberoid Sub-clans *Star-vaders List of Link Joker cards Grade 0 *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Cyber Fairy) *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium (Cyberoid) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Micro-hole Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Scouting Ferris (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Vice Soldiert (Critical) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, World Line Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *White Night, Fenrir (Cyber Beast) Grade 1 *Asteroid Belt, Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium (Cyberoid) *Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum (Cyberoid) *Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon (Cyberoid) *Gravity Ball Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star (Cyberoid) *One Who Opens the Black Door (Cyber Fairy) *Paradox Nail, Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (Cyberoid) *Pursuit Star-vader, Fermium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Strafe Star-vader, Ruthenium (Cyberoid) Grade 2 *Destruction Star-vader, Tungsten (Cyberoid) *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium (Cyberoid) *Gamma Burst, Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Collapse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *La Mort (Cyber Golem) *One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities (Cyber Fairy) *Paradise Elk (Cyber Beast) *Soaring Star-vader, Krypton (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Colony Maker (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear (Cyber Beast) *Swift Star-vader, Strontium (Cyber Fairy) *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon (Cyberoid) Grade 3 *Binary Star Twin Gunner (Cyberoid) *Catastrophe Stinger (Cyber Golem) *Innocent Blade, Heartless (Cyberoid) *Knight of Entropy (Cyber Golem) *Raid Star-vader, Francium (Cyberoid) *Schrödinger's Lion (Cyber Beast) *Schwarzschild Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Supermassive Star, Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Twilight Baron (Cyber Golem) Trivia *On the cards, Link Joker is colored red unlike all other clans. This is similar to the red coloring of the letter Я that all "Reverse" cards have, implying that they have a connection, with it being confirmed in various card lores as evidence. *Most of the clan's units are named after elements of the Periodic Table. **Such as Raid Star-vader, Francium and Pursuit Star-vader, Fermium. **The clan also takes after names such as Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, and Gamma Burst, Fenrir - all of which are related to Astronomy. Category:Link Joker